Talk:Eye of the Dryer/@comment-30564209-20171102134431
I feel like my appreciation of this particular episode might have been somewhat hindered by external circumstances, much like 2.03. It took me three days to get through it, which is never good - the best episodes, for me, are the ones that I swiftly make through, the best example of that being, of course, 3.06. I was also a bit cross with Jo over the past couple days and in an overall mood. But, unlike 2.03, it goes beyond that, for the sheer reason that, as I have told you already, I wasn't particularly interested in most of the stories taking place in this episode. I loathe Juan and don't see why you felt the need to bring him back. It's nice and all that Juan feels sorry for what he did, and that Josh is kind enough to help him out, but all with the sense that they're not gonna be dating again. I respect all of that. I just didn't wanna be bothered with it. It took Josh eight episodes to get rid of the crazy, and the very first story he gets in the final season, after that, is with Juan? I'm disappointed in that. Let's see where this thing with Regina goes, I'd honestly forgotten she existed. I still don't get why Theresa is around. Again, everything about her feels extra, like she has no actual purpose, and I'm all for comic relief characters and she's fun enough (however, seriously, how many jabs at the Portuguese can you squeeze into one episode?). I figured she'd bite the dust towards the end of the episode, but the fact that you ended it on a cliffhanger leads me to deduce this ain't it for her just yet. If she's bringing nothing to the table, at least make her cannon fodder. And then there's Jennifer. Again, why bother with giving her closure? She's been a pretty inconsistent character throughout, and I feel as though you don't know how to write for her, which is perfectly fine, I get that a lot - there are many characters I simply don't know how to write for, unfortunately. I liked her enough in season 1, despite how weird it was that she actually managed to stay so calm and develop a friendship while shackled in the dungeon. I get the whole thing about people coming together in a crisis, but the whole "Goldilocks" thing was weird from the get-go. Then in season 2 there was, of course, the infamous brainswashing thing, and in season 3 she snaps and randomly kills Andrew. She's just been a weird one all along, and I was perfectly fine with her being carted off to the asylum as the end to her story, but you had to bring her back. Honestly, whenever Ali and Ben are mushy touchy-feely with one another, it doesn't feel natural, and then you add Jennifer to the mix, and it's all very weird. Joe and Jo's story was good, but I am now officially worried about the Devious Butlers. I kept guessing as to who they were, and now I'm starting to deduce that they're just members of Nadia's terrorist organization, which makes the reveal of their identities a big letdown, should that actually come to pass. There's still room for me to be surprised, what with three episodes left, but with SO many killers and so many characters already out of the question, yeah, it does seem like that's the only reasonable explanation. Maybe a character or two can be factored in, but if most killers turn out to be nameless, faceless terrorists, I'll be sorely disappointed. The main thing of the ongoing mystery - or, at least, what I cared most about - was knowing whodunnit. If there aren't actual characters attached to it, then that seems like a cop-out. It was already disappointing enough (though I personally didn't mind it much, I've told you already) that the murder victim in the Littles' mystery was a nameless KKK member. Emilia died, and you were smart to use Juanita right away in the following scene, because of course I immediately thought the maid might be involved. The reveal that Justine is somehow related to all that's going on was surprising indeed, but I don't know how I feel about it just yet. At least it might justify why she appears so much in the final season. Again, the scenes are just too long, because you try to cram far too many jokes - and even some physical comedy - into them, but what happens is you get comedy saturation (it's a thing). And a lot of the references were of course somewhat lost on me, I don't watch GoT nor do I care about British actors. The Lifetime refs were cute though. The long scenes lost me at times, I don't even know what Kappelletti brother was killed, if one even was, or what even happened in that moment (sanding off a face??). I don't understand how Joe and Jo were just hanging on top of chairs' backs either. How were they set up like that when they were out cold? People don't just stand up on their feet when unconscious. Someone really needs to explain that to me. Also, Ali's "poor choice of words" quip when Ben says he wants to keep his ex-wife from flying off into another country. Is that about that immigration officer who put his wife on the terrorist list? Cos I literally found out about that yesterday. I'm sorry for not bringing you a better review, especially this late in the game. Here's hoping I enjoy 3.10 more. But to make sure of that, I'll just read it when I feel like it.